Base ball caps and other caps with bills are big sellers. Many hat manufacturers and buyers customize hats with an embroidered symbol, message or the like. The background art does not provide a hat accessory suitable for advertising by a promoter or self expression by a user by providing indicia on the hat accessory.
Many users desire to promote a specific team or product or show their support for a particular player, or dislike of a particular team or player, or have a custom message or expression that can be displayed on a cap bill. It is desirable to have the message or indicia on the cap bill, including powered indicia and programmable indicia. The indicia may also be interchangeable depending on the expression the user wishes to make. The user likewise wishes to obtain an agreement in arc of the bill while having the hat accessory in place.
While there have been many hat shaping devices and a number of devices for shaping the bill or visor of a baseball cap, none provide advertising or self expression by providing indicia on the hat accessory.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,634,575, issued Jun. 3, 1997 to Scharrenberg, concerns an apparatus and method for reforming a visor of a baseball type cap including a flexible member to be positioned adjacent the visor and having retention plates along the sides or center thereof that form visor receiving slots to position and retain the visor during reforming. Clips may be used in lieu of slots to retain the visor. Straps or similar elongated devices are affixed to the sides of the flexible member and are tensioned to draw said sides together thereby imparting an increased angular contour to the visor, wherein the straps stretch straight across the bill between the bent down sides, so that if the cap were worn with the device attached, the view of the wearer would be blocked by the straps. Latches on the straps hold the desired tension and visor contour until the visor has assumed the new contour set. The method may include moisturizing the visor and may be performed iteratively to permit various intermediate contours to be sampled or as required to provide the desired semi-permanent visor set.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,991,927, issued Nov. 30, 1999 to Barbaccia, provides a shaping device wherein the bill of the cap fits into the shaping device such that the bill is shaped into the shape of the bill-shaping wall. The bill-support wall preferably further includes indicia of team enthusiasm and loyalty and a transparent plastic card-holder for storing and displaying a baseball card. The device is not wearable on the head of a wearer and would immediately slip off in active use.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,315,175, issued Nov. 13, 2001 to Berger, puts forth a device for reforming the brim of a cap having a flexible frame constructed of two flexible members and a third, hinged arcuate member, of rigid construction is provided. The two flexible members are attached to the top of the curved, rigid, bottom member and are maintained in a parallel relationship regardless of the degree of articulation of the bottom member around the hinge. This construction allows the user to insert a cap brim into the parallel slot and bend the device thereby imparting a variable degree of curvature to the brim of the cap. A ratchet device is connected to the bottom member to allow the device to be adjusted or set in a specific position to impart the desired curvature to the brim. In addition, the device has a mounting hook at one end for hanging so that it can be used as a storage or display device while the cap is retained therein. The cap is not wearable with the device in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,908,146, issued Jun. 1, 1999 to Levin, discloses a device for bowing the brim of a cap and for storing, transporting, washing and/or displaying such cap having a body portion with first and second retention arms extending upwards at each end thereof forming first and second receipt areas at their junctions for receipt therein of the first side and second side of the cap brim, to form such brim into a desired curve. Notches can be disposed inward of each of the receipt areas for receipt of one side of the brim to form alternate brim receipt areas for different desired brim curvatures. The cap is not wearable with the device attached.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,012,531, issued May 7, 1991 to Schoonover, claims a form retaining holder or case for a visored cap comprising an upper shell and a lower shell, both shell portions sized and adapted to accommodate a visored type cap, such as used in the game of baseball, when the back portion of the cap is folded forwardly into the interior of the front portion of the cap. In such a holder, the cap is interposed between the upper shell and lower shell so that the form of the cap is retained during carriage and storage, and some modicum of protection for the cap is provided. The upper shell and lower shell are connected by means of known fastening means and by a lip disposed on the lower surface of the visor portion of the upper shell, such lip adapted to engage the visor of lower shell therein. Ventilation holes may be provided both upper and lower shell portions, particularly in portions adjacent to the periphery of the crown portion of the cap where it closely accommodates the wearer's head. The device covers the entire front of the cap and would therefore cover the insignia on the cap and be undesirable for wearing. The presence of the device would alter the cap size and therefore also be undesirable for wearing.
U.S. Patent No. 6,755,329, issued Jun. 29, 2004 to the assignee of the present invention, the specification of which is hereby incorporated by reference, discloses a hat shaping device. However, the communication and advertising opportunities available were not disclosed in the '329 patent.
What is needed is a hat accessory for engaging the bill of a ball cap providing indicia as a means for advertising and a means of self expression.